Orgullo y prejuicio
by Akemi Ayuzawa
Summary: La Sra. Tsunade Haruno al enterarse de que un soltero muy rico alquilaría una propiedad vecina, inmediatamente pensó en que ese hombre debía casarse con una de sus hijas, con la más bella. Pero dicho hombre no había llegado solo y con él, estaba su gran y orgulloso amigo Sasuke Uchiha. Adaptación de "Orgullo y prejuicio". AU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Orgullo y prejuicio es exclusivamente de Jane Austen.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

"_Es una verdad reconocida por todo el mundo que un soltero dueño de una gran fortuna siente un día u otro la necesidad de una mujer." _–Orgullo y prejuicio, Jane Austen.

Hacia el año 1796, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Konoha cerca de Londres, Inglaterra, hay alrededor de unas cuarenta familias que habitan hermosas propiedades mientras algunos llegan y alquilan otras para pasar una temporada alejados de la ciudad.

Entre una de las familias que habitan permanentemente en Konoha, está la alocada familia Haruno la cual está conformada por el Sr. Jiraiya Haruno, su esposa Tsunade y sus cinco hijas. El Sr. Jiraiya es un escritor de novelas de adultos que publica sus obras bajo un seudónimo para que su esposa no se entere, por su parte la Sra. Tsunade no es más que una persona que le encanta cotillear durante las tardes con sus mejores amigas la Sra. Chiyo Long y la Sra. Kurenai Sarutobi, y además de eso es una gran bebedora de buen vino.

Las cinco hijas del matrimonio Haruno pasan sus días en su casa, ya sea leyendo, tocando el piano o dibujando y una que otras veces asisten a los bailes a los que son invitadas.

Todo cambiará una tarde que la Sra. Chiyo, como de costumbre, se reúne a conversar con Tsunade.

—Tsunade, querida...¿A que no logras adivinar la nueva noticia? —dijo divertida una señora de aproximadamente sesenta años.

Estaban sentadas en el pequeño salón donde normalmente se reunían y tomaban una taza de té.

Tsunade la miró con curiosidad.

—Cuéntame, amiga querida.

La presionó para que revelara la noticia. Agarró una botella de vino que estaba sobre la mesa central del pequeño salón y echó algunas gotas dentro del té.

La Sra. Chiyo le reveló la gran noticia. Cuando finalmente terminaron la pequeña reunión, Tsunade muy contenta corrió a la cocina a buscar otra botella de vino y buscó a su esposo Jiraiya para informarle sobre el acontecimiento tan importante del que se acababa de enterar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Les presento una adaptación del maravilloso libro de Jane Austen "Orgullo y prejuicio". La verdad es que adoro tanto el libro como la película y esta adaptación está basada en ambas con muchas diferencias que notarán en los capítulos siguientes. La verdad espero que les guste, es la primera adaptación que hago y me haría muy feliz que me den a conocer su opinión dejándome reviews. El capítulo siguiente ya lo tengo terminado pero primero quiero saber qué opinan sobre mi loca idea y si me convencen lo subiré pronto.

Sin más que decir, y obviamente agradeciendo que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer, se despide Akemi-chan!


	2. Un soltero muy rico

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Orgullo y prejuicio es exclusivamente de Jane Austen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un soltero muy rico**

Dentro de una pequeña habitación, donde se ven dos estantes con libros y una mesa con algunos floreros sobre ella, están el Sr. Jiraiya Haruno, un famoso novelista y su esposa la Sra. Tsunade comentando acerca de lo que había dicho la Sra. Chiyo durante su anterior reunión con ella.

—Querido Jiraiya ¿sabes qué me comentó la Sra. Chiyo antes de irse? ¿Quieres saberlo? —le preguntó emocionada.

Caminaba alrededor de toda habitación con una copa de vino en su mano, algunas veces dando pequeños sorbos y otras mirando a su esposo, quien escribía tranquilamente una de sus novelas eróticas.

—Supongo que quiera o no, de igual manera me lo vas a decir, querida Tsunade.

Tsunade bebió un poco de vino de su copa y notó que no quedaba más.

"¡Rayos!", pensó Tsunade.

—Espera Jiraiya, buscaré más vino.

Salió de la habitación y caminó rápidamente hasta la cocina donde tenía un estante lleno de vinos de distintas clases. Por su parte Jiraiya, siguió escribiendo su novela próxima a publicarse la cual seguramente sería todo un éxito.

"Qué bien que Tsunade no sabe el tipo de novelas que escribo, sino me mata.", pensó Jiraiya mientras sonreía maliciosamente, aunque en su interior sentía un poco de miedo al recordar a su esposa.

Se asustó al darse cuenta de que Tsunade se acercaba a él por lo que dejó de escribir su novela y la miró.

—Me informó que un comerciante del pueblo hará dentro de algunos días, una gran venta de vinos importados. —sonrió.

—Oh, interesante. Puedes ir y divertirte todo lo que quieras con tus amigas, querida.

—¡Claro que iré! Y además me dijo...

El silbido de los pájaros era alegre y el sol de la tarde empezaba a esconderse tras el horizonte. Los casi escondidos rayos del sol le otorgaban un hermoso matiz al llamativo verde de las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban a un lado del campo, donde ella caminaba grácilmente.

Sonrío mientras terminaba de leer una de las últimas páginas del libro que tenía en sus manos, luego lo cerró y terminó de caminar el recorrido hasta su casa. Cuando llegó a la propiedad de su familia, cruzó un pequeño puente y siguió otro pequeño recorrido en donde se veían algunos animales domésticos como patos y gansos, algunas sábanas lavadas que colgaban sobre hilos mientras se secaban y uno que otro sirviente realizando quehaceres.

A través de una ventana, vio que su madre entraba por la puerta con una copa de vino en sus manos y a su padre quien un poco asustado, dejó de escribir cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposa se acercaba un poco a él.

Rió y finalmente entró a la sala de su casa.

Temari estaba sentada frente al piano practicando una melodía muy hermosa y debido a que estaba muy concentrada, no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Sakura.

—¿De quién hablará mamá?

Escuchó Sakura que murmuraban y miró hacia el pasillo del que provenía el pequeño ruido. Vio a sus hermanas Tenten y Hinata, mirando a través de una puerta y se dio cuenta que era la habitación en donde anteriormente había visto a sus padres.

—¡Tenten! ¡Hinata! —dijo con reproche a la vez que se acercaba rápidamente— ¡No deben escuchar conversaciones ajenas!

Tenten la miró sonriendo.

—¡Shhh! —la calló Hinata— ¡Deja de ser tan ruidosa! Alguien llegó del norte ¡Y es muy rico!

Al escuchar esto, Sakura se emocionó y sonrió divertida.

—¿En serio?

Se acercó a escuchar junto a sus hermanas y en ese momento Ino, quien las vio mientras salía de la habitación del frente, también se acercó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sonriendo y mirando a Sakura.

—Alguien acaba de llegar del norte y es muy rico.

—¿Del norte? —preguntó con curiosidad Ino.

—¡Shhh! —las calló esta vez Tenten.

Todas miraron dentro de la habitación a través de la puerta entreabierta y siguieron escuchando la conversación de los señores Haruno.

—La Sra. Chiyo me dijo que se llama Gaara Sabaku y al parecer alquiló la propiedad de Netherfield Park.

—Oh, interesante —tocó su barbilla y miró a Tsunade pensativo— Querida, sigo sin comprender por qué me comentas todo esto.

Tsunade suspiró cansinamente y rodó los ojos. Luego, volvió a beber vino de su copa y miró a Jiraiya.

—Jiraiya, por favor...Deja de ser tan aburrido y piensa en lo que esto significa.

Jiraiya la miró y entrecerró los ojos. Unos segundos después negó con su cabeza.

"Dios mío, Jiraiya es tan torpe", pensó Tsunade al mismo tiempo que volvía a rodar sus ojos color miel.

—Querido, te lo explicaré con manzanas.

Se sentó en una silla todavía con su copa de vino en mano.

—¿Irás a la cocina a buscar manzanas? —preguntó Jiraiya.

Tsunade ignoró su comentario.

—El Sr. Sabaku debe casarse con una de nuestras hijas y personalmente, prefiero a Ino. Ya sabes que es la más bella.

—Físicamente se parece mucho a ti.

—Por eso lo digo, siendo la más bella debemos aprovechar esta maravillosa oportunidad para presentarla al Sr. Sabaku, pero no podemos hacer nada si antes no vas a visitarlo. Debes ir y comentarle que tienes una hermosa hija en edad de casarse.

Jiraiya se levantó de la silla de la cual llevaba largo rato sentado y caminó hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación. Empujó la puerta y al ver a cuatro de sus hijas les sonrió de forma paternal.

Las muchachas lo miraron sonrientes y lo siguieron mientras sonreían divertidas, especialmente Hinata y Tenten. Tsunade salió corriendo de la habitación, no sin antes terminar de beber el vino restante de su copa de vidrio, y persiguió a su esposo hasta la sala. Temari quien seguía tocando el piano se dio cuenta del pequeño alboroto y siguió a sus hermanas. Todas se colocaron detrás de su madre cuando llegó a la sala.

—¡Sr. Jiraiya Haruno! —lo llamó y el hombre se asustó por lo que miró a su esposa para escucharla.

—Dime, querida —le sonrió nervioso.

—Ve a visitar al Sr. Gaara Sabaku inmediatamente —le ordenó con firmeza.

—Tsu-Tsunade, querida...no es necesa...

—¡Por supuesto que es necesario! —lo interrumpió Tsunade, se acercó a él un poco enojada.

—No es necesario porque ya lo visité durante la mañana —habló rápidamente, con temor de que Tsunade le hiciera algo.

Tsunade se sorprendió. Las muchachas rieron felices por la revelación, excepto Temari quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula— ¿Cómo has sido capaz de jugar así conmigo? Se nota que no tienes compasión con mis pobres nervios.

"Y empieza el cuento de los nervios.", pensó Jiraiya.

—Te equivocas totalmente, los he soportado más de la mitad de mi vida y casi podría decir que son mis compañeros.

Sus hijas, a excepción de Temari, rieron ante lo dicho por su padre y la Sra. Haruno miró a todos un poco indignada.

Tenten sonrió.

—¿Es guapo? —preguntó emocionada.

—¿Quién es guapo? —habló por fin Temari.

Tsunade la miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Temari, por favor has silencio.

Hinata caminó alegremente dando pequeños saltos, agarrando su vestido como si bailara, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Tenten y le sonrió.

—Obviamente debe de ser muy guapo.

—Si es muy rico a quién le importa si está horrendo. —dijo Sakura riendo divertida.

—¿Quién es horrendo? —volvió a hablar Temari, pero fue igualmente ignorada.

Hinata se acercó a donde se encontraba su papá.

—¿Le comentaste que tienes una hermosa hija en edad de casarse? —le preguntó Tsunade esperanzada.

—Lo olvidé. —rió nerviosamente y a la vez un poco apenado.

Tsunade lo miró con desaprobación y tocó su nuca tratando de calmar sus pobres nervios. Se sentó sobre un sillón de color crema claro con estampado de pequeñas flores doradas. Le sorprendía lo torpe que podía llegar a ser su esposo.

—Sé que eres muy torpe ¿pero al menos sabes si irá al baile de mañana? —dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—¿Baile? ¿Qué baile? ¿Mañana hay un baile? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Jiraiya.

Ahora sí, todas suspiraron cansinamente. Su padre no tenía remedio. Tsunade rodó los ojos por tercera vez en la tarde y se levantó del sillón. Seguía sosteniendo la copa, ahora sin vino.

—Bien, niñas. Preparen sus vestidos para mañana...y rueguen porque el Sr. Sabaku vaya.

Todas las muchachas, excepto Temari, saltaron y gritaron de alegría. Tsunade miró a Ino y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Tú Ino querida, duerme mucho para que estés muy hermosa mañana.

Ino solamente se limitó a asentir sonriendo y sus hermanas se acercaron a ellas para luego todas subir al segundo piso de la gran casa y así preparar con anticipación, el vestuario que utilizarían durante el baile que se acercaba.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Resubí este capítulo porque hice unas pequeñitas modificaciones pero no en la historia, sólo en los honoríficos. Gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan leyendo.

_-__Mr. Bennet - Mr. Jiraiya Haruno_

_-Mrs. Bennet - Mrs. Tsunade Haruno_

_-Jane Bennet - Ino_

_-Elizabeth Bennet - Sakura_

_-Mary Bennet - Temari_

_-Catherine Bennet - Tenten_

_-Lydia Bennet - Hinata_

_-Mr. Charles Bingley - Gaara Sabaku_


	3. Preparación antes del baile

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Orgullo y prejuicio es exclusivamente de Jane Austen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Preparación antes del baile**

Las cinco muchachas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a arreglarse para dormir no sin antes escoger sus mejores vestidos para el baile del día siguiente.

Amaneció. El suave canto de las aves anunciaba la salida del sol. La Sra. Tsunade estaba muy feliz, sentada en la sala conversando con su esposo, y a eso se agregaba el hecho de que tenía una copa en su mano totalmente llena de vino, la cual volvía a llenar cuando se bebía el líquido.

* * *

Sakura e Ino bajaron de sus habitaciones para desayunar y luego ir al pueblo a comprar algunos adornos para sus vestidos. Hinata y Tenten seguían dormidas en su habitación y Temari, quien se había despertado muy temprano, estaba practicando otra de sus melodías favoritas en el piano.

Después de desayunar, Sakura e Ino anunciaron que saldrían y que probablemente llegarían después del almuerzo. Cuando se fueron, Hinata y Tenten bajaron a desayunar.

—No puedo esperar a que sea la hora del baile.

—Ni yo, Hina. Estoy muy emocionada por bailar con alguien muy guapo y elegante, si pudiera bailar con el Sr. Sabaku sería aún más feliz pero... —Tenten fue interrumpida.

—Ya sabes que él se casará con Ino. No puedes.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

En ese momento Tsunade entró en la cocina en donde se encontraban sus dos hijas conversando y las miró con curiosidad.

—¿Niñas, de qué hablan? —sonrió.

—Sobre nada, mamá —respondió Tenten un poco nerviosa, temiendo que su madre hubiera escuchado parte de su conversación.

Y aunque su madre estuviera sonriendo, no significaba que no las hubiera escuchado, Tsunade era una mujer experta en esconder sus emociones cuando la situación lo requería.

—Mami, Tenten quiere bailar con el Sr. Sabaku pero yo le dije que no puede porque bailará con Ino

—¡Hinata! —exclamó Tenten sorprendida y algo nerviosa.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó dándole un golpe a la mesa— Solamente Ino bailará con él, no permitiré que nadie aparte de Ino baile con el Sr. Sabaku. ¿Acaso no entiendes lo maravilloso que sería un matrimonio entre ellos? ¿Cómo te atreves a poner eso en duda?

Listo, Tsunade las había escuchado.

—Lo siento, mamá.

Tenten le lanzó a Hinata una mirada de enojo y salió corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Hinata y Temari. Hinata sólo sonrió burlonamente y luego se fue con su madre a la sala para seguir conversando.

* * *

Sakura e Ino tenían algunos minutos caminando mientras conversaban de asuntos triviales. Aún era muy temprano por lo que la luz del sol no era muy intensa y le brindaba color a sus rostros joviales. Justo cuando se acercaban al pueblo, vieron a Shizune Sarutobi, una chica de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta sus hombros.

Las dos chicas se acercaron y la saludaron animadamente.

— ¿Vienen de compras? Las veo muy animadas —preguntó la muchacha después de que se saludaran y cada una preguntara por cómo se encontraban sus familias.

— Sí, hemos venido a comprar adornos para nuestros vestidos, iremos al baile de esta noche ¿irás? —habló la pelirrosa.

— ¡Por supuesto! Dicen que la propiedad de Netherfield Park fue alquilada y siento curiosidad por saber quién es. —afirmó Shizune.

Las dos hermanas se miraron y se sonrieron, tendrían a alguien con quien conversar durante el baile, en especial Sakura, pues Shizune era su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos juntas a la tienda del Sr. Nara? —propuso Ino— siempre encontramos hermosos adornos en su tienda.

Las otras dos jóvenes estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a la tienda caminando las tres juntas con sus brazos entrelazados.

* * *

Tenten entró a la habitación y se acostó en su cama. Le brotaron algunas lágrimas. Hinata y Tenten, al ser las menores, crecieron jugando y siempre haciendo todo juntas de modo que eran como mejores amigas y confidentes, se contaban secretos y se ocultaban las travesuras.

Todo cambió un día que Hinata recibió una carta que decía que estaba cordialmente invitada a casa de su amiga Erika Long, hija de la Sra. Chiyo, una gran amiga de la Sra. Tsunade. La carta explicaba que se haría una reunión familiar para celebrar el cumpleaños de la Srta. Erika y que tanto Hinata como Tenten estaban invitadas por ser consideradas parte de la familia y por tener casi la misma edad que Erika, de modo que así las muchachas se sentirían más cómodas durante la reunión.

Cuando Hinata recibió la carta, se sintió muy feliz pues le encantaba visitar a su amiga, pero no le gustaba el hecho de Tenten fuera con ella pues tenía en mente otros planes en los cuales seguramente Tenten no la ayudaría. Obviamente, Tenten consideraba a Erika como una gran amiga y de igual forma, deseaba ir a visitarla.

Entonces, Hinata habló con su madre porque su padre seguramente no dejaría que fuera sola, e insistió en que Tenten no deseaba ir. Al enterarse, Tenten no le reclamó nada a su hermana pero se sintió traicionada porque sabía que Hinata le escondía algo y de alguna forma descubriría qué era.

Ahora estaba completamente segura de que Hinata estaba tramando algo y descubriría qué era, sabía que tenía que ver con alguien cercano a la familia de Erika por lo que buscaría la forma de averiguarlo.

Finalmente, decidió dejar de pensar y decidió dormir hasta la tarde, antes de ir al baile.

* * *

Las tres muchachas entraron a una pequeña tienda donde había hermosos adornos y cintas por todos lados. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado por colores lo que hacía que fuera más fácil encontrar lo que buscaban. Saludaron al Sr. Shikaku Nara, el dueño de la tienda, e inmediatamente empezaron a buscar lo que necesitaban para sus vestidos.

Un muchacho de unos veinte años con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, salió de una puerta de madera que daba a la bodega de la tienda.

— Papá, ya encontré la libreta que me pediste —dijo levantando con su mano una libreta con pocas páginas.

El muchacho caminó hasta donde se encontraba el Sr. Nara, sentado escribiendo sobre una vitrina, y le entregó la libreta.

— Shikamaru, hijo, verifica si las señoritas que acaban de entrar necesitan ayuda.

El joven caminó hasta donde estaba Sakura, a quien de inmediato reconoció por el color de su cabello.

— Sakura.

La pelirrosa escuchó su nombre y miró sobre su hombro.

— Oh, hola Shikamaru ¿cómo estás?

— Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú? —se sonrojó un poco— ¿tu familia?

Sakura notó el sonrojo y de una vez entendió a dónde quería llegar el muchacho con aquella pregunta. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa.

— Todos están bien, mi hermana también. Algún día de estos la traeré conmigo para que conversen un rato.

— ¿Lo prometes? —los ojos del chico brillaron de alegría y emoción.

— Lo prometo. —le sonrió— Sé que estará encantada.

— ¡Gracias!

Shikamaru muy emocionado abrazó a la pelirrosa en forma de agradecimiento y la chica le devolvió el abrazo, eran buenos amigos.

— ¡Shikamaru —le regañó su padre—, deja de molestar a los clientes!

Shikamaru y la pelirrosa se separaron y el joven se rió apenado.

— Si necesitan ayuda me avisas —le dijo el joven y luego caminó hasta la puerta de la bodega y antes de cerrarla le dijo— Gracias.

Sakura sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comprar, las tres muchachas caminaron hacia sus respectivas casas después de almorzar en un pequeño restaurante.

Sakura e Ino caminaban hacia su casa, después de despedirse de Shizune.

— ¿Qué tal si el Sr. Sabaku es un hombre horrendo?

La rubia rió ante lo dicho por su hermana.

— Sakura, qué cosas dices...

— ¿Por qué te ríes? Lo digo en serio, seguramente es un hombre orgulloso, todos los hombres adinerados son así.

— Sakura, no creo que el Sr. Sabaku sea así. ¿Por qué juzgas a todos los hombres de esa forma?

— A todos los hombres adinerados —le corrigió—. ¿Imaginas estar casada con un hombre horrendo y orgulloso? ¡Dios! No lo soportaría, prefiero morir pobre.

— Sakura, algún día de estos conocerás a alguien que tenga las mismas características que más temes, entonces te enamorarás de él y tendrás que comerte tus palabras. —le reprendió Ino divertida.

— Ino, Ino —dijo a modo de reproche—. Eso nunca pasará.

Las dos chicas rieron y siguieron caminando y conversando hasta que llegaron a su casa a terminar de arreglar sus vestidos para el baile.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Primero, muchas gracias por los reviews, por los favorites y por leer y sobre todo por esperar. Sí, sobre todo eso. Estuve muy ocupada con la universidad, el semestre pasado tenía muchísimas tareas y casi nada de tiempo libre y además mi laptop se dañó y para hacer tareas le pedía la laptop prestada a mi hermana. Espero comprendan, trataré de subir con más regularidad aprovechando mis vacaciones y que ya tengo mi laptop de vuelta. Espero les guste este capítulo y déjenme reviews para conocer su opinión, me gusta saber lo que opinan. Bye!


	4. El baile

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Orgullo y prejuicio es exclusivamente de Jane Austen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El baile**

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde cuando en la casa de los Haruno un sencillo carruaje salía camino al baile que se celebraría en el salón de la casa de alguien importante del pueblo. Para los Haruno no importaba quién ofrecía el baile. Importaba que el Sr. Gaara Sabaku, muy probablemente se presentaría en el baile lo cual era de gran importancia para que los deseos de Tsunade se hicieran realidad.

Cuando llegaron todos juntos fueron al salón de baile. Había muchas personas, todos con vestidos elegantes pero no muy ostentosos. Algunos bailaban al ritmo de los violines, otros estaban sentados en las mesas colocadas ordenadamente de forma que el área central del salón quedara despejada para que las parejas pudieran bailar, otras personas conversaban o caminaban alrededor del salón.

En cuanto los Haruno entraron, se separaron en pequeños grupos: los señores Haruno buscaron una mesa para sentarse y pidieron algo para tomar; Sakura e Ino se fueron a buscar a su amiga Shizune; Tenten aún seguía enojada con Hinata por lo que se fue con Temari a caminar alrededor del lugar y por último Hinata, inmediatamente corrió a buscar a una amiga para pasar la velada con ella.

* * *

Tanto Sakura como Ino estaban ansiosas por encontrar a Shizune, pues habían prometido pasar la velada juntas y así tener una conversación amena. Tras caminar un rato alrededor del salón Sakura alcanzó a ver sobre las demás personas, el cabello negro de su amiga y caminaron hacia ella.

Shizune conversaba con su padre el Sr. Asuma Sarutobi quien estaba con su esposa la Sra. Kurenai.

— Buenas noches —dijeron Ino y Sakura al unísono.

— Buenas noches, señoritas —saludó el Sr. Asuma— Esperaba verlas esta noche.

Las muchachas asintieron y sonrieron.

— Si es posible, queremos pasar la velada con Shizune —dijo Ino.

— Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema.

— Diviértanse un rato, más tarde llegará un invitado muy especial a la fiesta y queremos presentárselo a las tres —aseguró Kurenai—. Sé que estarán encantadas, mi esposo me ha hablado muy bien de él.

Las tres muchachas supusieron que se trataba del Sr. Sabaku por lo que dieron saltitos de alegría y se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba cerca del área de baile del salón.

* * *

Algunos minutos después de separarse de su familia, Hinata encontró a su amiga Erika. Estaba recostada contra una pared bebiendo una copa de vino.

— ¿Erika?

Hinata obtuvo la atención de la recién nombrada.

— ¡Hinata! —dijo con rostro risueño— Tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo.

— ¡Por dios, Erika! Espero que sea lo que espero —le quitó a Erika su copa de vino y bebió un poco.

— Naruto te envió una carta —dijo al mismo tiempo que se la entregaba—, me pidió que te dijera que quiere una respuesta lo más pronto posible.

Ahora, el rostro de Hinata fue de inmensa alegría.

— ¡Dios, no lo puedo creer! —dijo emocionada— En cuanto llegue a casa la leeré y le enviaré una respuesta. Ahora, qué tal si caminamos por el salón a encontrar nuestras parejas de baile.

— Me parece perfecto —sonrió.

Y caminaron a encontrar a sus respectivas parejas.

* * *

— ¿Crees que Tenten haya venido? ¿Crees que quiera bailar conmigo? ¿Crees que sí, verdad Shikamaru? ¿Verdad?

Un chico de unos veinte años, caminaba de un lado al otro fuera del salón donde estaba celebrándose la fiesta. Mientras, su amigo tenía su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, la cual apoyaba sobre un muro a la altura de su pecho. Miraba hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas, la noche era hermosa.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Ni siquiera le has hablado.

— Es que ¡Aagh! No sé —empezaba a parecer desesperado.

— Te entiendo, pero por favor cálmate...hoy por fin tendrás la oportunidad de hablar y bailar con ella.

— ¿Y si no quiere bailar? ¿O no quiere bailar conmigo? O peor ¿si ahora mismo está bailando con otra persona?

Shikamaru puso sus manos sobre los hombros del nervioso chico y lo detuvo.

— Por favor, cálmate. ¿Por qué no la buscamos y me ayudas a encontrar a su hermana?

— Tienes razón —abrazó a Shikamaru fuertemente y le daba palmadas en la espalda efusivamente—. Gracias, eres el mejor primo del mundo.

— Está bien, gracias —lo separó—. Vamos.

* * *

Los señores Haruno, o mejor dicho, la Sra. Haruno observaba fijamente cada uno de los invitados que había en el salón.

— Querido Jiraiya ¿crees que el Sr. Sabaku vendrá? El debe bailar con Ino sino será más difícil lograr que se casen. —dijo mirando hacia una pareja que bailaba.

— No lo sé, querida...

De repente, se hizo un silencio en todo el salón. Todos los presentes observaban a tres personas que entraban y observaban alrededor. Estaban vestidos muy elegantemente, en especial una mujer de unos treinta años, quien estaba vestida como si el baile fuera la cosa más importante del año. Y en realidad no lo era.

Junto a ellos un señor les explicaba, muy probablemente, todo lo que estaba en el salón. Había un pelirrojo de ojos verdes con semblante bastante relajado, el otro era un poco más alto pero con cabello negro y estaba muy serio, su rostro muy inexpresivo pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Entre los dos varones estaba una pelirroja de cabello largo adornado con plumas y miraba alrededor forzando una mirada intimidante.

Unos segundos después, las parejas siguieron bailando, ignorando a los recién llegados.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— El pelirrojo es el Sr. Gaara Sabaku, es quien alquiló Netherfield Park y al lado de él, su hermana la Srta. Karin. —explicaba Shizune a Sakura.

— ¿Y por qué intentaba intimidar a todos con su mirada? Me dan ganas de reírme. —dijo Sakura— ¿Y el otro?

— Según palabras de mi padre, es un leal amigo del Sr. Sabaku.

— Parecen personas confiables —por fin dijo Ino, quien había seguido con la mirada al pelirrojo que acababa de llegar.

— Una mujer que parece considerarse superior a los demás, jamás podrá ser una persona confiable. Su hermano seguramente es alguien orgulloso y el otro, pues estoy muy segura que es igual. Seguramente es peor que su amigo.

— No los conoces, no los puedes juzgar así, Sakura —reprochó Ino.

Asuma se acercó a ellas junto con su esposa Kurenai.

— Señoritas, vengan conmigo para presentarles a los recién llegados.

Las tres jóvenes se miraron y sólo lo siguieron.

* * *

Temari y Tenten caminaban alrededor del salón. Ambas no se sentían muy animadas de estar en ese lugar lleno de personas tan alegres.

— ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a casa? —sugirió Temari— Hemos estado caminando alrededor del salón desde que llegamos y estoy un poco aburrida.

—Si queremos irnos tendremos que avisarle a nuestra madre y seguramente no nos dará permiso de irnos solas.

— Tienes razón... —bajó la mirada un momento y de repente la levantó entusiasmada— ¿quieres bailar?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula.

Temari no era precisamente el tipo de persona al que le gustara bailar, pues prefería leer o tocar el piano. Siguieron caminando con los brazos entrelazados.

— Si me ayudas a encontrar a un amigo te conseguiré a alguien con quien puedas bailar ¿te parece?

— Está bien... —titubeó Tenten.

Justo en ese momento, Temari sintió chocarse contra el pecho de alguien. Iba a disculparse cuando se dio cuenta que era precisamente a quien quería encontrar.

— ¿Shikamaru? —miró incrédula al muchacho frente a ella y vio que sobre su hombro, un muchacho de ojos color perla las observaba sorprendido. O mejor dicho, miraba sorprendido a su hermana.

— Temari, te estaba buscando.

— Pero mira qué coincidencia, mi hermana y yo te íbamos a buscar.

Rieron ante la pequeña coincidencia.

— Eeh... ¿Quería saber si quieres bailar conmigo esta noche? Y este joven escondiéndose detrás de mí —señaló con el pulgar al aludido— es mi primo Neji Hyuuga.

— ¡Entonces esto es más que perfecto! Mi hermana Tenten puede bailar con él ¿verdad Tenten?

— Por supuesto —vaciló.

— Shi-Shikamaru ¿qué haces? —susurró Neji nervioso.

— Te estoy ayudando —le sonrió.

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron al área donde estaban las demás parejas bailando y así pasaron la larga velada.

* * *

— Sr. Sabaku, permítame un poco de su valioso tiempo.

Asuma, junto a su esposa y las tres muchachas, se acercaban a una mesa en donde se encontraban Gaara, su hermana Karin y su amigo.

— Por supuesto, antes permítame presentarle a mis acompañantes de esta noche. La señorita es mi hermana Karin Sabaku y él es mi mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha.

El recién nombrado sólo asintió ligeramente. Karin hizo caso omiso a los recién llegados y siguió bebiendo vino de una copa. Gaara se sintió apenado por la reacción de ambos. Esto logró confirmar parte de las sospechas de Sakura.

— Discúlpeme, Sr. Sarutobi. —dijo un poco incómodo.

— No se preocupe. Le presento a mi esposa Kurenai Sarutobi, mi hija Shizune Sarutobi y dos de las señoritas Haruno, Ino que es la mayor, y Sakura. —dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba cortésmente a las aludidas.

— Mucho gusto en conocerlas, señoritas. Espero que estén pasando una agradable velada. —sonrió.

— Esperamos lo mismo, Sr. Sabaku. —aseguró Ino.

— Espero que la velada sea igual de agradable para usted. —dijo Sakura.

Ambas sonreían gustosamente.

Terminada la presentación, la familia Sarutobi y las dos hermanas Haruno hicieron una ligera reverencia para despedirse. Pero antes de que se alejaran Gaara se acercó a Asuma y le dijo algo que sólo él pudo escuchar. Entonces, Asuma se dirigió a la mayor de las Haruno e informó algo a lo que la aludida sonrió con satisfacción.

Sakura de inmediato comprendió todo. El Sr. Sabaku quería bailar con su querida hermana y eso, definitivamente, la hacía muy feliz. Observó cómo la pareja se dirigía al área de baile. Observó el encanto que ambos destellaban ambos en cuanto empezaron a bailar.

Entonces, Sakura y Shizune anunciaron que se sentarían en una mesa que estaba al lado de donde se encontraban los acompañantes de Gaara. Los esposos Sarutobi también anunciaron que irían a bailar.

— ¡No puedo creer lo orgulloso e insolente que puede llegar a ser una persona! —se quejó la pelirrosa, de repente alzando un poco la voz.

Tanto Sasuke como Karin la escucharon, lo cual era el objetivo de Sakura. Karin sonrió burlona con una ceja alzada. Sasuke tenía el rostro inexpresivo, pero escuchaba atentamente.

— S-Sakura, te escucharán —le regañó susurrándole.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Ni siquiera fueron capaces de fingir un poco de cortesía! —seguía quejándose— Pero me alegro por Ino. Gracias a su belleza, el Sr. Sabaku ha querido bailar con ella y eso es todo lo que importa.

— Yo también me alegro por ella, Sakura.

El ambiente entre las dos mesas se hizo un poco tenso y hubo un pequeño silencio. Sin embargo, segundos después, Sasuke se acomodó un poco en la silla en donde estaba sentado, colocó su pierna derecha sobre la rodilla de la otra pierna elegantemente mientras tenía en su mano una copa de vino.

— Aaah —casi suspiró—, la mayor de las Haruno es el ser más hermoso que he visto. Ninguna otra mujer en esta velada tiene una belleza comparable, en especial aquellas —miró de soslayo hacia la mesa donde estaba Sakura— con cabello de color rosado —terminó de decir al mismo tiempo que bebía un poco de vino.

Karin sonrió burlonamente. Trataba de no reír a carcajadas. Sakura, por otro lado, se sintió muy ofendida y bajó un poco su mirada pero inmediatamente, miró a su amiga Shizune y sonrió.

— Es una lástima que no me guste bailar con hombres invadidos por la arrogancia y la estupidez. Sin embargo, me hace feliz no ser yo quien esté sentada junto a uno de ellos porque eso también me convertiría en una mujer arrogante y estúpida.

Shizune se sorprendió ante lo que dijo su amiga, pero internamente reía triunfante. Sasuke pensó que la pelirrosa no seguiría quejándose ante sus palabras, pero claramente se había equivocado lo que provocó que deshiciera su elaborada postura. La sonrisa burlona de Karin pasó a ser una de seriedad y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sakura siguió hablando.

— Es tan triste que existan hombres como usted, Sr. Uchiha —lo miró y se levantó de la mesa.

Shizune la siguió y cuando estuvieron bastante lejos, se rieron a carcajadas.

— No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar —Shizune no dejaba de reír— En especial, todo lo que dijiste.

Siguieron riendo durante un largo rato al recordar las expresiones de Karin y de Sasuke.

* * *

Ino y Gaara bailaron hasta que la fiesta terminó y Tsunade al darse cuenta de que sus deseos empezaban a tomar camino se alegró tanto que obligó a su esposo Jiraiya a beber dos copas de vino.

La larga velada siguió hasta pasada la medianoche.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Les traigo este capítulo recién salido del horno. Espero que les guste, sé que hay mucho OoC pero en verdad me encanta jugar mucho con los personajes. Aunque un poco tarde, espero que el año 2016 les traiga muchas cosas buenas a todos. Dejen reviews para conocer su opinión y disculpen si no los respondo, pero les juro que los leo todos y de verdad que se los agradezco mucho. Con esto me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, bye!

_-Mr. Charles Bingley - Gaara Sabaku_

_-Caroline Bingely (hermana de Charles) - Karin Sabaku_

_-Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy - Sasuke Uchiha_

_-Mr. William Lucas y su esposa - Asuma y Kurenai Sarutobi_

_-Charlotte Lucas - Shizune Sarutobi_

_-Shikamaru Nara y Neji Hyuuga son personajes adicionales de la historia, al igual que Erika. Y Naruto...dejaré que lo descubran después._


	5. Cuando de invitaciones se trata

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Orgullo y prejuicio es exclusivamente de Jane Austen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Cuando de invitaciones se trata**

El baile de la noche anterior los había dejado a todos completamente exhaustos por lo que apenas llegaron a su hogar, cada integrante de la familia Haruno se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones. Entrada la mañana siguiente, las primeras integrantes de la familia en despertarse fueron las dos hermanas mayores. Como preferían comer con los demás integrantes de la familia, decidieron esperar a que todos estuvieron despiertos para desayunar por lo que avisaron a las sirvientas que trabajaban en la cocina.

Ambas se sentaron en la sala, cada una con una taza de té. Era muy temprano, aún no pasaba de las siete de la mañana por lo que decidieron sentarse a conversar un poco sobre todo lo acontecido la noche anterior.

—Estoy segura que ayer fuiste la envidia de muchas de las invitadas, bailaste durante toda la noche con el Sr. Sabaku.

—No veo ningún motivo especial para que las otras invitadas sintieran envidia de mí —señaló llevando la taza de té a sus labios.

—Por favor, querida Ino, el Sr. Sabaku es... —Ino la interrumpió, pero no de forma grosera.

—Es lo que todo joven debe ser; es extremadamente amable y respetuoso y guapo.

—Y además es lo suficientemente rico como para hacer feliz a quien se case con él.

—Ya hasta hablas como nuestra querida madre —ambas rieron—, es cierto que es muy rico pero ignorando ese detalle creo que como persona no deja nada que desear.

—A diferencia de su amigo que es tan orgulloso, descortés, irrespetuoso, arrogante...y ni hablar de su hermana la Srta. Karin ¡uf! —terminó su queja con un monosílabo que indicaba fastidio.

—Sakura, no creo que sea para tanto. Estoy segura de que si los conocieras mejor no estarías hablando así.

—Si llego a conocer mejor a su hermana tal vez cambie de opinión, pero respecto a su orgulloso amigo no creo que sea posible. Lo que más deseo en estos momentos es no cruzarme con él el resto de mi vida. Y eso que aún no te he contado lo que sucedió después de que el Sr. Sabaku te sacara a bailar.

La pelirrosa empezó a contarle a su hermana todo lo sucedido mientras ella bailaba felizmente con Gaara. Durante el relato, Ino solamente reía y bebía té.

—¡Oh Sakura, qué cosas dices y haces! —dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba otro sorbo de té y negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

La mañana siguió el paso de las horas hasta que el resto de la familia se despertó para sentarse a la mesa a comer el desayuno. Después de un pequeño silencio, habló Tsunade.

—Estoy tan feliz, mi querida Ino bailó durante toda la noche con el Sr. Sabaku ¿acaso eso no te hace feliz, querido Jiraiya?

Tsunade posó sus ojos sobre su esposo, esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, notó que él no la estaba escuchando pues estaba muy concentrado ingiriendo el delicioso desayuno.

—Es lo mismo que le comenté a Ino esta mañana, incluso le aseguré que fue el motivo de envidia de muchas de las invitadas. —dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo.

"Al menos mis hijas me escuchan", pensó la rubia.

—Mamá, necesito que me des permiso para visitar a Erika —comentó Hinata aprovechando el buen humor de su madre, quien estaba sentada al lado de Sakura—. Ayer me invitó a pasar una temporada en su casa y no puedo rechazarle.

Temari y Tenten, quienes preferían ingerir los alimentos, sólo se limitaron a mirarse de reojo.

—Después del desayuno hablaremos sobre eso con tu padre.

—Gracias mamá. —sonrió, esperaba obtener el permiso.

—La Sra. Sarutobi me comentó ayer que el Sr. Sabaku tiene una hermana mayor que está casada pero no asistió ayer a la velada.

—Tal vez es igual de arrogante que su hermana —terminó de comentar al mismo tiempo que Ino le daba un ligero codazo.

Sakura rió y siguió comiendo. El resto del desayuno se pasó con conversaciones banales con respecto al baile. Cuando estaban por levantarse de la mesa una sirvienta llegó con un mensaje avisando sobre la llegada de una carta para la Srta. Ino. La rubia inmediatamente leyó la carta.

—¡Esto es lo que he estado esperando, dios! —dijo muy feliz Tsunade—. ¿Qué dice, querida?

—Las Srtas. Sabaku me invitan a cenar esta noche con ellas, el Sr. Sabaku estará ausente hasta mañana en la tarde y esperan que las acompañé durante su ausencia.

—Pienso que deberías aceptar la invitación.

—No irás —habló por primera vez Jiraiya, quien a pesar de comentar nada siempre escuchaba atentamente las conversaciones de su familia—, dudo que las intenciones de las Srtas. Sabaku sean buenas.

—Jiraiya —suspiró para tratar de calmarse—, ahora que se ha presentado la oportunidad deberíamos aprovecharla. Ino pasará unos días con las hermanas del Sr. Sabaku, esto será muy conveniente para todos. Recuerda que cuando mueras todos tus ingresos pasarán a manos de tu primo, que por cierto no me cae para nada bien, y si nuestras hijas no están casadas para entonces quedarán en la calle sin lugar donde dormir.

—Tsunade querida, no seas tan dramática.

—¿Dramática? —frunció el ceño y lo miró exasperada.

Jiraiya notó que era mejor evitar la furia de su esposa.

—Que Ino decida si quiere ir, después de todo la invitada es ella —dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se retiraba a la pequeña biblioteca.

—Bien, sé que tu padre no estará de acuerdo con que vayas pero yo sí, sabes que te conviene, que nos conviene a todos.

—Aceptaré la invitación, mamá.

—Mamá, debes dejar que Ino utilice el carruaje —dijo Sakura, ya suponía que su madre había notado la fuerte lluvia que se avecinaba e imaginaba que diría que fuera caminando.

—No, el carruaje será para Hinata. Ino irá caminando.

—¡Pero va a llover y además está demasiado lejos!

—Utilizará un paraguas —finalizó Tsunade al mismo tiempo que miraba a través de la ventana las primeras gotas de lluvia.

* * *

Mientras Sakura, Temari y Tenten ayudaban a Ino a empacar sus mejores vestidos para su estadía en casa de los Sabaku, Hinata estaba en la biblioteca con sus padres.

—¡Papá, por favor! ¡Sólo pasaré unas semanas en casa de Erika, es mi mejor amiga! —estaba desesperada, necesitaba el permiso para partir esa misma tarde.

—Sr. Jiraiya Haruno, estás muy inestable hoy. Primero Ino y ahora esto, Hinata sólo irá a visitar a su amiga, la hija de mi querida amiga Chiyo.

El hombre dejó de leer el libro que tenía en sus manos y posó sus ojos sobre su esposa. No estaba furioso pero sí un poco serio.

—Está bien, no la obligaré a quedarse en casa.

Hinata no dejó que terminara de hablar bien y empezó a dar pequeños saltos de alegría y emoción y salió corriendo de la biblioteca hacia su habitación.

—Sólo espero que no haga nada inapropiado —dijo mirando hacia la puerta donde acababa de salir su hija menor.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, querido? —su tono no era de reclamo, era más bien de preocupación, no era normal que actuara de esa forma.

—No lo sé, querida...es sólo que siento que no estoy haciendo bien mi rol de padre, mi rol de proteger y aconsejar a mis hijas.

Tsunade puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo para expresar que comprendía sus inquietudes. Se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

—No te preocupes, Jiraiya. Confía un poco más en tus hijas.

—Es que Hinata aún es muy joven —siguió diciendo con preocupación—, me preocupa.

—No te preocupes —repitió—, si alguna de nuestras hijas se equivoca eso le servirá para pensar sobre su comportamiento y cambiar. Debes dejar que aprendan a tomar sus propias decisiones.

Jiraiya suspiró resigando, tal vez su esposa tenía razón y debía esperar sin preocupación lo que sucedería durante los siguientes días.

Hinata llegó a su habitación emocionada. Buscó una maleta para empezar a guardar los diferentes vestidos que llevaría y empezó a buscar los mejores. Aquella carta que Erika le había entregado el día anterior había sido lo mejor que había recibido en tanto tiempo, ya que era enviada precisamente por aquel hombre que conoció durante su última estadía en casa de su amiga. Aquella carta significaba tanto para ella y más todas las palabras redactadas en la misma.

"_Extraño ver aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos aperlados que me quitan el sueño cada noche. Hinata Haruno, eres el ser humano más hermoso que mis ojos han podido ver en mis veinte años de vida. Deseo con tanta pasión volver a verte pronto y espero aceptes esta grata invitación que a continuación te propondré. Viajaré a Tea City, una hermosa ciudad cerca de Konoha, a pasar unas semanas en mi pequeña propiedad. Mi mejor amigo, Sasori Akasuna, desea hablar a solas con Erika sobre un tema muy importante y ofrecí brindarle el espacio necesario en mi hermosa casa de campo. Espero vengas con nosotros para pasar unas semanas divirtiéndonos en las exquisitas fiestas que se celebran en esa hermosa ciudad, además de que me harías muy feliz ya que podremos vernos y conversar mucho. Te espero, Hinata._

_Naruto Uzumaki_"

Deseaba tanto volver a verlo. A pesar de haber cruzados unas cuantas palabras con él en casa de su amiga, tenía todo lo que buscaba en un hombre: espontaneidad y un buen sentido del humor. Sabía que Erika no tendría ningún problema en pedir el permiso necesario para viajar, pues los padres del joven Uzumaki eran grandes amigos de los padres de su amiga.

Se sentía un poco mal por mentirle a sus padres pero por su corta edad, considerarían inapropiado todo aquello. Así que simplemente decidió hacer las cosas a su manera: no respondería a la carta de sino que partiría cuanto antes para sorprenderlo, se permitiría conocerlo mejor y entonces si todo salía bien, tal vez le contaría a su madre. Pero por ahora ellos debían creer que simplemente pasaría unas semanas en casa de su amiga.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, tanto Ino como Hinata partieron rumbo a sus respectivos destinos. Aún seguía lloviendo, incluso parecía que la lluvia empezaba convertirse en una pequeña tormenta. Tsunade sólo esperaba que su plan saliera a la perfección: Ino, quien seguramente se resfriaría por empaparse con el agua de la tormenta que se avecinaba, tendría que pasar al menos una semana recuperándose en casa de los Sabaku y esa era la forma perfecta para que el guapo y adinerado Sr. Sabaku fijara totalmente su atención en la más hermosa de sus hijas. Si las Srtas. Sabaku la estaban invitando entonces eso sólo podía significar que Ino ya contaba con la aprobación de las personas más cercanas al joven Sabaku. Pero Tsunade, al igual que su hija, muchas veces no veía malas intenciones en las acciones de las demás personas.

Después de un viaje de varios minutos de viaje, la rubia joven llegó a la propiedad alquilada por los Sabaku. Estaba totalmente empapada y debido a la pequeña tormenta que se había desatado esa tarde, el endeble paraguas que su madre le había dado estaba completamente inservible.

Tocó la puerta para dar a conocer su llegada y apreció la hermosura del lugar. Era casi una mansión, frente a ella había un bello jardín decorado con pequeños arbustos y flores que formaban un pequeño camino que llegaba hasta la casa. Dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar que abrían la enorme puerta y un joven amablemente le indicaba que podía pasar. Al entrar observó la decoración del lugar y fue guiada por el joven sirviente hasta la gran sala, donde estaban sentadas Karin, otra joven de cabello castaño con tonalidades rojizas que seguramente era la hermana mayor de Gaara y un hombre de cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta baja.

Saludó amablemente a todos los presentes. No sabía lo que le esperaba en su estadía en ese lugar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Aquí otro capítulo que espero que les guste. Ahora viene una de las partes que considero cruciales en la historia original, aunque aquí la modificaré un poco pues pretendo que esto no sea una adaptación. Seguramente ya han notado que soy pésima para ponerle nombre a los capítulos jaja. Agradezco a quienes me agregaron a mí y a mi fanfic en alertas o favoritos y a los que solamente leen también. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Sonrisas que convencen

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Orgullo y prejuicio es exclusivamente de Jane Austen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sonrisas que convencen**

Ino estaba nerviosa y a esto se sumaba el hecho de que estaba totalmente empapada de pies a cabeza, lo que hacía que su inquietud incrementara a cada segundo. Justo cuando había llegado al lugar la lluvia había cesado y esto la hizo reírse de su mala suerte.

Pensó en la mala impresión que causaría si se presentaba en aquellas condiciones frente a los habitantes de esa mansión, pero dado que ya estaba frente a la enorme puerta no tenía más remedio que avisar sobre su llegada. Entró y saludó amablemente a los presentes haciendo una leve reverencia.

—¡Por dios! —escuchó la voz asombrada de una mujer— ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

La dueña de la voz mantenía sus labios separados debido a la sorpresa.

—El paraguas no ha servido de mucho con la lluvia de esta tarde —mostró el endeble paraguas que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Por qué no viniste en carruaje? —preguntó la dueña de la misma voz.

—Podíamos enviar uno para que fuera a buscarte —habló otra mujer con preocupación.

Otro de los presentes, un peligris de lentes, no decía nada y sólo se limitaba a observar atentamente a la recién llegada.

La mujer llamó a uno de los sirvientes y le pidió que llevara a la invitada a una de las habitaciones y que le indicara dónde estaba el lugar para que se aseara.

—Ino, por favor ve a asearte y a cambiarte de ropa —le brindó una sonrisa falsa.

La rubia sonrió y asintió, internamente agradecía la amabilidad de la pelirroja. Subió las escaleras siguiendo a un sirviente.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —querelló una de las pelirrojas en cuanto estuvo segura de que no sería escuchada por la invitada.

—Debimos enviar uno de nuestros carruajes —recriminó la otra pero fue ignorada por su hermana.

—No hubiera soportado viéndola un segundo más si seguía con esa facha —siguió querellando.

Minutos después bajaba por la escalera con un vestido limpio y seco y su largo cabello rubio ahora estaba suelto y un húmedo. Una de las mujeres le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sillones y así lo hizo la rubia.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación.

—Yo les agradezco mucho a ustedes por invitarme, Srta. Karin —hizo una ligera reverencia antes de sentarse en el sofá vacío.

—Te presento a mi hermana Mei y él es su esposo Kabuto Yakushi, no estaban en el baile de ayer.

La mujer bajó la cabeza a manera de saludo y sonrió amablemente, acción que fue repetida por su esposo, quien estaba sentado al lado de ella en uno de los extremos del sofá.

—Como ya sabes, mi hermano no está en casa por lo que solamente seremos Sasuke y nosotros los presentes para disfrutar la cena.

Ino asintió.

—¿Cómo está tu familia? —la pregunta parecía hecha por obligación, sin embargo el rostro sonriente de Karin disimulaba el tono de su voz.

Ino no era el tipo de persona que juzgara a los demás sin antes darse la oportunidad de conocerlos. Estaba segura que su hermana se equivocaba al juzgar a la joven pelirroja y al Sr. Uchiha.

Esperaba que aquella invitación terminara de convencerla de las buenas intenciones de aquellas personas sino ¿Por qué Karin le sonreía tan amablemente? Incluso había preguntado por su familia cuando ni siquiera los conocía. Confiaba en que tan agradables personas terminaran convirtiéndose en grandes amigos de su familia.

—Todos están muy bien, gracias.

—Me alegra. Bien —quiso cambiar el tema de conversación enseguida—, deberíamos hacer algo mientras esperamos a que llegue Sasuke para que la cena sea servida.

—Propongo un juego de cartas —el hombre sugirió con avidez.

—Kabuto, no por favor, cartas no —rogó Mei dramáticamente mirándolo con cara de súplica.

—¿Acaso lo único que sabe hacer tu esposo es jugar a las cartas? —miró a su hermana con cara de fastidio.

—Claro que no Karin, sólo juega en su tiempo libre —riñó Mei rápidamente.

—Creo que un juego de cartas es perfecto para darle la bienvenida a nuestra invitada —decía muy confiado el peliblanco acomodando sus lentes.

—K-Kabuto, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de darle la bienvenida a…

—¿Le parece un juego de cartas, señorita Haruno? —ahora se dirigió a la invitada, ignorando a su esposa.

—No veo ningún problema —respondió.

Los juegos de cartas no eran de su especial preferencia, pero por un momento le pareció divertido el intento de las dos mujeres por tratar de evitar el propósito del hombre.

—¿Ven? Ella quiere jugar a las cartas, debemos complacer a nuestra invitada —sonrió satisfecho.

Mei exhaló audiblemente y Karin rodó los ojos con fastidio. Ahora serían al menos unas dos largas horas o al menos hasta que llegara Sasuke, jugando a las cartas. Ino aguantó una risa al notar la cara de las dos mujeres y así el hombre sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un mazo de cartas y ordenó a un sirviente que colocara una mesa en medio de la enorme sala. Las dos pelirrojas rogaban por que Sasuke llegara rápido.

* * *

Algunos habitantes de la casa salieron a recibir a la joven de largo cabello negro azulado que bajaba del carruaje grácilmente. Un sirviente se acercó para ayudarla a bajar el equipaje y la chica se dirigió a saludar a una joven que era casi de su misma edad y una señora de baja estatura que era la madre de la joven. Todos entraron a la gran casa.

Hinata sonreía ampliamente, por fin volvería a ver a ese guapo hombre rubio de profundos ojos azules. Tenía grandes expectativas con ese viaje, esperaba pasar unas agradables semanas fuera de Konoha. Ese pueblo últimamente la aburría.

Al entrar se sorprendió de verlo sentado cómodamente en el sofá. Él se levantó y se acercó a ella, hizo una leve reverencia y besó el dorso de su mano. Hinata rio complacida ante la acción.

La Sra. Chiyo Long rio al ver a los jóvenes y todos se sentaron. Una joven sirvienta entró a la sala con una bandeja sobre la cual habían una tazas para servir té.

—Cuéntame querida ¿Tuviste algún problema para que te dieran permiso de venir?

—Para nada —afirmó sonriente.

—Qué bien, sabes que no me gusta que la Sra. Tsunade se preocupe.

—¡Oh, mi madre no dudó ni un segundo en dejarme venir! —le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a su amiga Erika quien estaba sentada a su lado.

La Sra. Chiyo Long asintió convencida de que la hija menor de su querida amiga Tsunade había recibido el permiso necesario para viajar hasta Tea City con los dos muchachos: Naruto Uzumaki, un gracioso y a veces espontáneo joven de veinte años y Sasori Akasuna, un silencioso muchacho de diecisiete años. Respectivamente, eran el único hijo y el sobrino de su querida amiga la Sra. Kushina Uzumaki. Además, el rubio la había convencido de que no habría problema alguno con el viaje, pues le aseguró que su madre viajaría con ellos.

Un joven pelirrojo de ojos color miel entró a la sala y saludó a la recién llegada. Nunca había pasado de simples saludos con ella pero le parecía que era una joven divertida y alegre.

—¡Sasori, siéntate a mi lado! —le dijo el rubio efusivamente palmeando el lugar vacío en el sofá.

El pelirrojo hizo caso a la sugerencia de su primo. Frente a los dos muchachos estaban sentadas Erika y Hinata.

—Todo está listo para partir a Tea City mañana a primera hora —comentó el rubio alegre.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de visitar esa ciudad…me encantaría ir con ustedes y de paso visitar a mi amiga la Sra. Kushina ¿Qué harán en esa ciudad, Naruto? —la señora cuestionó con curiosidad mirando al rubio quien estaba sentada en el mismo sofá dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos.

—Visitar, nos quedaremos en mi casa de campo. En otra ocasión podrá viajar con nosotros, Sra. Chiyo —no reparó en brindar muchos detalles.

—Pues espero que disfruten, estoy segura que la Sra. Kushina se divertirá mucho al viajar con personas tan jóvenes como ustedes.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y luego le lanzó una mirada a las jóvenes frente a él dándoles a entender que no dijeran nada.

—Mi tía no… —empezó a murmurar el pelirrojo a su lado, pero este recibió un ligero codazo en sus costillas.

Miró a su atacante con duda.

—¡Aaah! ¿Qué tal si cenamos? Hace mucha hambre ¿no creen? —vociferó exaltado el rubio.

Los presentes se sorprendieron por la repentina intervención del rubio.

—Tienes razón, debes tener mucha hambre Naruto —rio y se levantó del sofá.

Salió de la habitación para avisar a los sirvientes para que sirvieran la cena.

—Naruto ¿por qué le mentiste a… —cuestionó el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo que ya se estaba levantado del sofá.

Naruto no lo dejó terminar la pregunta.

—Sasori, la Sra. Chiyo no sabe que mi madre no irá con nosotros. De ser así no le hubiera dado permiso a su hija y Hinata tampoco estaría aquí.

—La Sra. Chiyo se enojará si se entera —preocupado se levantó rápidamente del sofá.

Creía que la gran amiga de su tía conocía todos los detalles del viaje. Ahora entendía por qué el rubio no quiso brindarle detalles al respecto. En cambio a Erika y Hinata no les importaba mucho si la madre del rubio no viajaba con ellos. Sería mejor, disfrutarían más sin un adulto que estuviera detrás de ellas a cada rato.

—No tiene por qué enterarse y si lo hace tú serás el primer sospechoso —sentenció mirándolo con seriedad —. Además —se acercó al oído de su primo—, dime ¿acaso no te mueres por proponerle matrimonio a Erika? —dijo mordaz.

El pelirrojo bajó la vista, su primo lo terminó de convencer con su tono de voz. Las dos jóvenes miraban curiosas a los muchachos.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —quiso saber Erika.

—¡No, no! —Naruto restó importancia con una mímica— ¡Vayamos a cenar! —le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Hinata y ella le correspondió con un gesto igual.

* * *

Los habitantes de la casa de la familia Haruno estaban sentados en la mesa ingiriendo la cena. Tsunade tenía en sus manos una copa de vino y en su cara había una mueca de tristeza.

—¡Mis hijas preferidas no están, Jiraiya! ¡Qué triste está esta casa!

El hombre llevó a su boca una cucharada de sopa.

—¡Jiraiya! —se quejó— ¡Ten algo de compasión con mis nervios!

"De nuevo los nervios", pensó el hombre mientras llevaba a su boca otra cucharada.

Jiraiya la miró.

—Querida, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien le dio permiso a nuestras hijas.

—¿Sr. Jiraiya Haruno, acaso soy la única culpable? —lo miró con una mezcla de aflicción y enfado.

Jiraiya negó rápidamente con la cabeza, su esposa le daba miedo cuando se enojaba. Era mejor evitar tal situación.

—¡Ay mamá, cálmate por favor! —esta vez se quejó la pelirrosa tomando un pedazo de pan de una bandeja.

—¡Imposible! ¡Quiero a mis inocentes hijas aquí! —siguió lloriqueando.

Tenten y Temari sólo comían e intentaban ignorar las quejas de su madre.

—Mamá, por favor, Ino regresará mañana y…

—¡No! Si mi plan funciona a la perfección en estos momentos ella debe estar empezando a sentir los síntomas de un resfriado lo cual sería perfecto ya que tendrá que quedarse al menos dos días en cama y nada más y nada menos que en casa del Sr. Sabaku.

Las chicas miraron a su madre sorprendidas y Jiraiya la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Querida, tú no conoces límites. Si nuestra hija muere al menos quedarás satisfecha de que recibió todas las atenciones necesarias en casa del Sr. Sabaku.

—Oh Jiraiya, no seas dramático —le restó importancia moviendo su mano—. Nadie se muere por un simple resfriado —sacó un pañuelo de la nada y empezó a limpiar unas lágrimas de su afligido rostro—. Mañana iré a la venta de vinos de la que te hablé —comentó cambiando el tema—. ¿Alguna de ustedes me quiere acompañar?

Dirigió la pregunta a sus hijas. Las muchachas negaron con la cabeza. La única de sus hijas que seguramente la hubiera acompañado no estaba presente.

—Nosotras iremos a caminar en el pueblo —dijo Temari y Tenten asintió.

—Ni crean que les daré permiso.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al unísono las dos hermanas.

—¿Le das permiso a Hinata para que pase semanas en casa de otra familia y a nosotras no nos dejas salir ni a la esquina? —reclamó Tenten alterada.

—Están muy jóvenes para salir solas por ahí —dijo pacientemente Tsunade.

—¡Hinata es menor que nosotras! —se quejó esta vez Temari.

—Yo iré con ellas —habló Sakura para poner fin a la discusión—. Pasaremos por Ino antes de regresar a casa.

—Ino estará en casa de los Sabaku al menos dos días más, ya lo dije.

Temari y Tenten se miraron con el ceño fruncido y siguieron comiendo. Estaban demasiado molestas como para seguir discutiendo con su madre. Los otros dos negaron con la cabeza y esperaban que Ino de verdad no se enfermara. La cena terminó sin más contratiempos y en cuanto terminaron todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a pesar de que aún no pasaban de las ocho de la noche.

* * *

Un pequeño estornudo se escuchó entre el silencio de la sala e inmediatamente la causante se disculpó. Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa que colocaron en medio de la gran sala. Llevaban cerca de hora y media sentados, y en algún momento durante el transcurso del juego, decidieron apostar dinero ya que el juego había empezado a tornarse aburrido.

Las dos pelirrojas miraban con los ojos entrecerrados al hombre peliblanco de lentes quien tenía una cara de satisfacción. Y claro ¿cómo no tener esa cara si prácticamente se estaba llevando a sus bolsillos todo el dinero de las apuestas?

—Cuando llegue Sasuke deberíamos decirle que se una a jugar con nosotros —propuso el peligris.

—Kabuto, maldito inútil, nunca volveré a jugar contigo —dijo Karin poniendo sobre la mesa las últimas monedas que le quedaban —, me estás arruinando.

—Oh no te quejes, tienes suficiente dinero como para seguir apostando durante otras dos horas.

Karin quiso quejarse pero resopló y se quedó callada, Kabuto tenía razón.

—Ya no puedo seguir jugando, no tengo más dinero —dijo Ino quien había sobrevivido en el juego con el poco dinero que tenía gracias a que había ganado algunas veces pero no tantas como el hombre de lentes.

—Mei, lo único que sabe hacer tu querido Kabuto es jugar a las cartas.

—Claro que no, Karin —se quejó.

—Claro que sí, dejemos de jugar. Nuestra invitada ya no tiene más dinero para apostar y yo no seguiré regalándole el mío al inútil de tu marido.

Kabuto rio triunfante ignorando el insulto de su cuñada, ese juego le había dejado una considerable ganancia. Mientras el hombre guardaba el dinero en una pequeña bolsa, los presentes escucharon unos pasos. Observaron expectantes y vieron entrar la figura de un serio e imponente azabache.

—¿Pero qué demonios?

Entraba a la sala y lo primero que veía era a tres personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa con cartas regadas encima y a un hombre con una bolsa recogiendo una gran cantidad de monedas. No hizo mucho caso a la rubia que lo miraba con un poco de sorpresa.

—¡Sasuke! —la pelirroja corrió a saludarlo dándole un abrazo que no fue correspondido.

El azabache la fulminó con la mirada y Karin inmediatamente se separó.

—Sasuke, te has perdido de un divertido juego —dijo divertido el peliblanco.

Las palabras del peligris quedaron en el aire pues Sasuke subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Karin avisó a los sirvientes de que era hora de servir la cena y sus órdenes fueron acatadas de inmediato. Ahora eran cinco personas sentadas en la mesa sobre la cual había toda clase de platillos que a simple vista parecían deliciosos. Todos empezaron a servirse y a degustar de la cena.

—Sasuke, hoy saliste muy temprano de casa con mi hermano ¿qué hicieron?

—Negocios —respondió cortante.

—¿Qué clase de negocios? —volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja.

—No te incumben —volvió a responder cortante.

Karin se quedó en silencio y Kabuto casi se atraganta con la sopa que estaba comiendo cuando intentó reprimir una carcajada, su esposa le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

—Señorita Haruno ¿cómo está su hermana? —soltó de repente el azabache dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia frente a él.

Karin miró a Sasuke con desconcierto.

—¿Disculpe? —no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Le pregunto que cómo está su hermana…la señorita Sakura.

—E-ella está bien, gracias —respondió titubeante.

El Uchiha formó una sonrisa torcida e Ino no comprendió el motivo.

—Por favor, cuando regrese a su casa envíele especiales saludos de mi parte y dígale que espero volver a verla pronto.

Ino confundida sólo asintió.

"Si supiera que Sakura no lo quiere ver ni en pintura…", pensó la rubia.

Después de que el Uchiha hablara nadie dijo más nada y la cena terminó sin ningún acontecimiento importante. Cuando se levantaron de la mesa fueron a la sala a seguir conversando. Ino se sentía un poco débil por lo que se fue a su habitación antes que los demás.

Las hermanas Sabaku, Kabuto y el Uchiha, quien leía unos papeles con mucha atención, se reunieron en la sala.

—Así que ella es de quien tanto habla nuestro querido hermano —habló Mei quien estaba sentada al lado de su esposo —. Parece agradable.

—Así es —llevó una taza de té a sus labios—, no conocí a toda su familia pero ella es la única persona que soporto, una de sus hermanas es una total orgullosa.

—Igual que tú ¿no? —aseveró Kabuto con una sonrisa burlona a lo que la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada amenazadora cargada de odio.

Kabuto rio y el Uchiha contuvo una carcajada.

—¿Viste la facha con la que llegó? ¡Por dios! —le hablaba a Mei todavía mirando con odio al hombre de lentes.

—Es porque no quisiste enviar un carruaje —le recriminó.

—Eso me deja más que claro que esa mujer no es la indicada para Gaara así que debemos hacer que se vaya antes de que él regrese.

—¡Pero es una muchacha muy agradable y hermosa! —se lamentó Mei.

Ino de verdad le había caído muy bien.

—¡No! Mañana encontraremos la manera de hacer que se vaya…y tú —miró amenazante a Kabuto—, ni se te ocurra decirle una sola palabra a Gaara.

—¿Me estás amenazando cuñadita? —provocó a la pelirroja alzando una ceja sin quitar la sonrisa burlona.

—Estoy hablando en serio, no te hagas el estúpido —bufó apretando su mandíbula.

—Oh me das tanto miedo, Karin —dijo el hombre con ironía y después se incorporó soltando una carcajada

Mei rio y Sasuke soltó una sonora carcajada que logró enfurecer más a la pelirroja quien decidió ignorarlos y seguir tomando el té que tenía en sus manos.

* * *

La mañana llegó y el sol iluminó la ciudad de Konoha con sus resplandecientes rayos. Era cerca de las nueve de la mañana y los Haruno daban vueltas por toda la casa, cada uno haciendo alguna actividad para distraerse.

Sakura estaba en la sala, parada al lado de Temari quien estaba sentada frente al piano practicando una hermosa melodía.

—Muy bien, ahora practica estas notas que…—fue interrumpida por un toque en la puerta.

Sakura se apresuró a abrir la puerta y vio a un hombre vestido elegantemente.

—Buenos días, Srta. Haruno. Soy un fiel sirviente de la familia Sabaku y he venido a entregarle una carta de parte de su hermana la Srta. Ino. Es de carácter urgente. —anunció un joven con cejas pobladas y extraño corte de cabello.

El muchacho le entregó la carta y con una reverencia se despidió luego de recibir las gracias de parte de la pelirrosa. La chica abrió la carta y empezó a leerla.

—¿Sucede algo Sakura? —quiso saber Temari quien se acercó a su hermana.

—Ino está enferma ¡No lo puedo creer!

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Hola! Aquí un capítulo de esta adaptación de Orgullo y prejuicio. Este capítulo me salió más largo que los anteriores, cuando lo terminé me sorprendió ver que tenía más de 3000 palabras. Creo que me inspiré porque no he podido ver muchos de los animes que tengo en mi lista por ver y por terminar ya que mi internet últimamente anda de malas, pero bueno. Espero que el otro capi salga igual de largo que por cierto ya lo tengo bastante adelantado. Y porfa no me maten por ser tan mala poniéndole nombre a los capis, acepto que soy pésima u_u.

En fin, gracias a los que leen esta adaptación, déjenme un review, vale? Me gustaría saber si les está gustando el fic o lo odian o yo qué sé, su opinión es importante para mí. Abajo están los personajes nuevos y creo que no se me escapó ninguno. Hasta la próxima :D

_-Mrs. Long - Chiyo Long_

_-Mrs. Louisa Hurst (hermana de Charles) y su esposo - Mei y Kabuto Yakushi (Mei es Mei Terumi pero aquí se me ocurrió casarla con Kabuto y yo sé que no es pelirroja pero su cabello es más o menos rojizo, en fin)_

_-Pronto descubrirán quién es Naruto aunque imagino que algunas ya saben quién es en la historia original c:_

_-Sasori Akasuna y la Sra. Kushina Uzumaki son personajes adicionales, e__l sirviente que llega a casa de la familia Haruno al final del capítulo es Rock Lee xD._


	7. Visitas inesperadas

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Orgullo y prejuicio es exclusivamente de Jane Austen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Visitas**

—Debes ir de inmediato —sugirió Temari al conocer la preocupante noticia.

Sakura salió de la sala apurada a encontrar a sus padres.

—¡Mamá! —gritó la pelirrosa— ¡¿Dónde estás, madre?!

Encontró a sus progenitores en la cocina.

—¿Cuál es el alboroto? —se quejó Tsunade.

Tenía en su mano una copa atiborrada de vino. Sakura se acercó y le entregó la carta.

—¡Oh por dios, mi plan ha funcionado!

Jiraiya se tensó al escuchar a su esposa y miró a su hija expectante, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué sucede? —recibió la mirada preocupada de Sakura.

"No lo creo", pensó sorprendido.

—Iré inmediatamente a verla —anunció saliendo de la cocina— No confío en esas personas.

—¡Sakura, no termines arruinando mi magnífico plan! —advirtió la rubia sorbiendo vino de la copa.

Sakura salió de la cocina sin terminar de escuchar lo que su madre decía.

—Mi adorada Ino está en las mejores manos —volvió a beber otro sorbo de vino—. Pronto veremos a mi querida Ino casada con el Sr. Sabaku —aseguró convencida de que su plan iba a la perfección.

* * *

Su cabeza le dolía mucho y su nariz estaba un poco congestionada. Seguro era un resfriado debido a la lluvia de la tarde del día anterior. Estaba en la habitación que había sido dispensada para ella, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse. Quería seguir durmiendo, sin embargo no quería preocupar a las amables hermanas del Sr. Sabaku. Así que reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y se levantó para iniciar el día.

Bajó las escaleras para encontrárselas reunidas en la sala con Kabuto tomando té.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó preocupada Mei cuando la vio sentarse en un sillón— Estás un poco pálida.

—Creo que estoy resfriada, ya le envié una carta a mi familia. Seguramente vendrán por mí pronto.

—¿Por qué no regresas a tu habitación a descansar? —sugirió la mujer, en su rostro se notaba preocupación por la salud de la rubia.

Karin le lanzó una mirada amenazante pero su hermana no le hizo caso.

—Si no es molestia entonces agradeceré su atención —se levantó del sillón e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Por supuesto que no, ve a descansar. Pediré que te lleven el desayuno—llamó a un sirviente y le dio algunas indicaciones.

—Eres nuestra invitada así que recibirás las mejores atenciones —aseguró el peliblanco de lentes—. ¿Verdad Karin? —miró a su cuñada con una sonrisa burlona.

Karin lo fulminó con la mirada. Volteó a ver a Ino y asintió con una sonrisa forzada que terminó de convencer a la Haruno. La rubia agradeció y subió para dirigirse a su habitación.

—¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Acaso piensan dejar que se quede aquí hasta que se recupere?

—No podemos dejar que se vaya así. Lo mejor es que se quede descansando hasta mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó desconcertada levantándose de golpe del sofá— ¡Gaara regresa hoy!

Kabuto miraba a la pelirroja menor con una sonrisa burlona. Mei le dedicaba una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Está bien, que se quede —volvió a sentarse— ¡Pero que a ninguno se le ocurra decir una sola palabra! —volvió a mirar a Kabuto amenazadoramente.

—No te preocupes, cuñadita —dijo Kabuto burlón.

Poco sabía Karin de lo que sucedería en el transcurso del día.

* * *

La pelirrosa salió de su casa rumbo a la propiedad que alquilaban los Sabaku acompañada de Temari y Tenten. Primero acompañaría a sus hermanas hasta la tienda del Sr. Nara, recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo Shikamaru, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para ir con ellas. Después partiría a Netherfield Park para ver a su otra hermana.

—Temari ¿por qué tengo que ir yo también? No tengo nada que comprar en la tienda del Sr. Nara —su hermana tiraba de su brazo.

—Yo tampoco ¿acaso prefieres quedarte sola en casa? Creo que es mejor si vienes conmigo y me acompañas —trató de convencerla.

Tenten suspiró resignada.

Caminaron algunos pasos más y llegaron a su destino. Cuando entraron Shikamaru estaba sentado detrás de un aparador de madera y al lado estaba Neji de pie. Dejaron de escribir sobre una libreta cuando notaron la llegada de las jóvenes.

Sakura se acercó y los saludó.

—Hola Shikamaru, traje a Temari como te prometí —le dedicó una sonrisa amable y el muchacho le correspondió.

—Veo que también ha venido tu otra hermana, la conocí en el baile.

—¿En serio? Bueno, en realidad, la obligamos a venir —dijo soltando una risita y se dio cuenta que el otro muchacho miraba hacia otro lado.

Siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta que a quien observaba era a Tenten. Sonrió traviesamente y volvió a mirar a Shikamaru.

—Y tal parece que hice bien en traerla.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta a lo que se refería.

—Oh, él es mi primo Neji y está enamorado de Tenten.

El aludido escuchó volteó a verlo nervioso y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡S-Shikamaru, no lo digas tan alto! —exclamó en un murmulló.

Sakura sonrió, el muchacho le pareció perfecto para su hermana.

—Yo tengo que hacer otra diligencia, así que aquí las dejo para conversen.

Hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la tienda no sin antes despedirse de los más jóvenes.

* * *

El Sr. Jiraiya Haruno salió de su casa un poco después de que sus hijas partieran. Se dirigía al pueblo, llevaba unos papeles que eran la nueva novela erótica que publicaría. Iba precisamente a hablar sobre esta con uno de sus conocidos.

Llegó a un local que era una pequeña librería. En la recepción, sentado cómodamente, estaba su gran amigo que se encargaba de que sus novelas se publicaran y vendieran exitosamente. Se saludaron y Jiraiya le entregó las páginas. Conversaron sobre el tema y una vez terminado, Jiraiya se colocó un sombrero a punto de salir.

—¡Espere Sr. Haruno! —habló estirando la mano para alcanzar al peliblanco.

El hombre se detuvo para escucharlo.

—Pues…no estoy seguro de decirle esto pero usted es mi gran amigo y me preocupo por usted y su familia —parecía preocupado.

—No es necesario que des tantos rodeos —trató de apurarlo para que soltara lo que quería decir.

—Pues, esta mañana vino a visitarme una gran amiga de Tea City y pues, me comentó que vio a la Srta. Hinata acompañada de una joven que parecía de la misma edad.

—No veo problema alguno en eso, supongo que visitaban esa ciudad con la madre de la Srta. Long.

—Me temo que no Sr. Haruno. Las dos señoritas fueron vistas con dos jóvenes al parecer un poco mayores que ellas, según mi querida amiga. Estaban solos, los vio bajar de un carruaje y entraron a un restaurante. Al parecer llegaron muy temprano, usted sabe que Tea City está a una hora de aquí y pues, mi amiga vino a eso de las ocho de la mañana —el hombre tenía un rostro angustiado.

Jiraiya no terminaba de asimilar la información, confirmaba su sospecha: Hinata les había mentido tanto a él como a su esposa. Ahora tendría manera de demostrarle sus preocupaciones a su querida Tsunade y apenas llegara a casa se encargaría de que se solicitara el regreso de Hinata de inmediato.

—Agradezco que me hayas brindado esta importante información. No te preocupes.

Y de inmediato salió del pequeño local con pasos apresurados hacia su casa.

* * *

Caminar era uno de sus mayores placeres en la vida. Llegó un poco antes del mediodía. Al igual que su hermana, le impresionó la arquitectura de aquella mansión y los alrededores del mismo. Como decían los rumores, era una propiedad digna de ser alquilada.

Después de avisar sobre su llegada y ser recibida por un sirviente, pasó a la sala y vio a la pelirroja y al azabache que había conocido en el baile, además de dos personas nuevas.

Karin la observó de pies a cabeza y gruñó a modo de queja al ver a la pelirrosa, aún no olvidaba la escenita del día del baile, al igual que el azabache. Sin embargo, este la observaba atentamente.

La pelirrosa saludó con amabilidad, aunque dos de los presentes no le agradaban en lo más mínimo. Sin más rodeos preguntó por su hermana.

—Está arriba en su habitación, un sirviente te acompañará —dijo Mei amablemente.

La pelirrosa agradeció y subió hasta donde estaba su hermana, guiada por el mismo sirviente que le había llevado la carta esa mañana. Entró a la gran habitación y vio a su hermana sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Ino! —se acercó— ¿Cómo estás?

La rubia se acomodó para quedar sentada.

—Un poco débil pero es un simple resfriado, nada grave —aseguró tratando de aliviar a Sakura.

—Si tan solo mamá hubiera dejado que usaras el carruaje… —exhaló negando con la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Tranquila, esto no es nada grave. Además las hermanas del Sr. Sabaku han sido tan amables conmigo que jamás podré estar completamente agradecida.

—Ino no te hagas ideas, yo sé que esas mujeres traman algo. Deberíamos regresar a casa, allá estarás mejor cuidada.

Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por un toque en la puerta de la habitación, unos cabellos rojos se asomaron.

—¿Cómo está Srta. Haruno? Acabo de enterarme que está aquí —dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

Nada más y nada menos que el señor Gaara Sabaku. Sakura le lanzó una sonrisa pícara a su hermana y se levantó con intención de salir de la habitación.

—¡Oh discúlpenme por interrumpir! —dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo, se notaba nervioso— Es sólo que Mei me avisó sobre su estado de salud y me preocupé mucho.

En verdad lo parecía, se notaba en su rostro contrito.

—No se preocupe Sr. Sabaku, mi hermana sólo tiene un resfriado. Hoy mismo partiremos para evitarle molestias.

—¡No es necesario! —negó rápidamente con sus manos— Puede quedarse todo el tiempo que necesite —una agradable sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— Es un gusto que se quede aquí.

—Sé que podemos contar con su total amabilidad Sr. Sabaku y le estamos completamente agradecidas —hizo una reverencia.

Conversaron un poco más y después de un rato dejaron a Ino descansar, por lo que, tanto el pelirrojo como la pelirrosa bajaron a la sala en donde se encontraban los demás.

Allí, Karin daba vueltas de un lado al otro pensando. Su plan no había salido como quería: su hermano llegó antes de lo esperado y para acabar su hermana mayor le había comentado sobre la rubia Haruno. Además, volver a ver a la pelirrosa desató aún más su ira. Era la persona a quien menos esperaba de esa familia, al menos le hubiera gustado alguien más soportable.

Vio a la pelirrosa bajar por la escalera y desvió su mirada hacia una gran ventana. En los sofás estaban sentados su cuñado y su hermana y sobre un pequeño escritorio Sasuke escribía.

La pelirrosa fue invitada a sentarse por Kabuto. Sasuke no había notado su presencia hasta que su amigo pelirrojo le anunció sobre la presencia de la pelirrosa por lo que dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y observó con atención a la chica.

—Sasuke —quiso llamar su atención.

—Sr. Uchiha —le corrigió sin despegar la vista de los papeles sobre los que escribía.

"¡Pero qué rayos! ¿Acaso despertó de mal humor?" pensó Karin que lo miró desconcertada y con los labios separados debido a la sorpresa. Kabuto soltó una risita burlona.

—Bien, Sr. Uchiha —dijo con los dientes apretados— ¿Cuénteme a quién le escribe en estos momentos?

—Nada que le incumba Srta. Karin, son cosas de negocios y no creo que a usted le interese tratar sobre ese tema.

A Sakura le pareció interesante aquella escena por lo que se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

—Es cierto, escribir esas cartas tan largas debe ser muy fastidioso. No entiendo cómo usted puede pasar horas escribiendo misivas de tal extensión.

—Entonces supongo que es mejor que no sea usted quien las escriba. Sería una pena que personas tan importantes leyeran documentos escritos por usted.

Kabuto escondía su rostro en el hombro de su esposa, sus hombros temblaban. La situación le había causado mucha gracia, trataba de contener una sonora carcajada para no parecer inoportuno. Gaara también rió divertido. Karin a veces podía llegar a ser muy graciosa en su intento de llamar la atención de Sasuke.

—Espero que pronto le escriba una carta a su hermano, dígale que le mando saludos —volvió a decirle Karin a Sasuke.

—Sus saludos para mi hermano tendrán que esperar, Srta. Karin…soy un hombre muy ocupado.

Karin se sintió ofendida y tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sofás. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido.

—Srta. Haruno —llamó la atención de la pelirrosa quien tenía su vista perdida en la imponente figura de Sasuke.

Sakura volteó a verla.

—¿Qué opina usted de escribir cartas?

La intención de Karin era humillarla frente a Sasuke. Por alguna razón había notado que esa pelirrosa de nivel social inferior llamaba la atención de Sasuke.

Kabuto estaba tranquilo y observaba con atención a las dos mujeres. Esperaba el momento perfecto para seguir burlándose de su cuñada.

—Me parece una actividad gratificante, permite tanto al escritor como a quien la recibe disfrutar de la lectura sin importar si son cartas de negocios a las que usted considera que son fastidiosas de escribir —sonrió con un ligero tinte de burla—. Escribir cartas es un don con el que no todas las personas cuentan, imagine el horror de leer una carta con palabras mal elegidas.

Karin la miró con burla, como si la pelirrosa hubiera dicho algo sin fundamento

Sakura alzó ligeramente su ceja y una sonrisa burlesca se formó en sus labios. La misma sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Uchiha quien en esos momentos pensaba que la pelirrosa había dicho algo inteligente. Al mismo tiempo, Kabuto soltó una retenida carcajada.

Karin apretó su mandíbula enfadada cuando comprendió la intención de la pelirrosa, su plan para humillarla frente al Uchiha no funcionó. No esperaba que una joven procedente de una familia de nivel social inferior terminara humillándola a ella. Entonces, rápidamente se le ocurrió otra idea.

—Y dígame Srta. Haruno ¿Es usted una persona culta? Porque toda mujer culta y refinada debe tener amplio conocimiento de la música, el arte, el canto y el baile para que merezca ser tratada con honor.

—A mí me sorprende la paciencia que tienen las mujeres para todo ese tipo de actividades —dijo Gaara uniéndose a la conversación.

—Además, debe tener elegancia al caminar y hablar ¿No cree, Sr. Uchiha?

Los señores Yakushi escuchaban con atención, en especial Kabuto que no perdía un segundo en encontrar motivos para burlarse de su cuñada.

—Las mujeres que cuenten con el conocimiento para realizar al menos una de las actividades que usted mencionó, la convierte en una mujer culta y refinada. Pero el que no lo pueda realizar ninguna de ellas no amerita que no sea tratada con honor, sería una falta de respeto.

Mei sonrió complacida con la respuesta del Uchiha y su amigo pelirrojo y su cuñado rieron divertidos. Karin apretó sus labios enojada.

—Le recuerdo, Sr. Uchiha que usted fue irrespetuoso conmigo durante el baile. Siento que se contradice, pero no se preocupe, no le guardo rencor por lo ocurrido ese día.

Sasuke volteó a verla soprendido, era cierto, se estaba contradiciendo. Pero su orgullo no le había permitido ignorar las palabras que la pelirrosa había dicho esa noche y por eso tuvo que decir algo para intentar humillarla.

Mei y Kabuto lo miraron con curiosidad y el peligris lamentó no haber asistido al baile para presenciar aquello. Gaara lo miró sorprendido, Sasuke se caracterizaba por ser cuidadoso con sus palabras.

Sasuke, sin decir nada, regresó su mirada a la carta que escribía y Karin decidió quedarse no comentar nada más.

Sakura por su parte rió internamente.

* * *

El fuerte azote de la puerta dejó perpleja a Tsunade. Era la primera que veía así a su esposo, él se caracterizaba por ser un hombre que siempre mantenía la calma y que difícilmente se enojaba. Eso le dio a entender que algo lo molestaba.

Su rostro estaba tenso y tenía el ceño fruncido. Tsunade se acercó preocupada y le sugirió sentarse para conversar. Jiraiya carraspeó, no encontraba la mejor forma de explicarle todo a su esposa.

—Tengo motivos para creer que Hinata nos ha mentido —fue como decidió empezar.

Hizo una breve pausa y esto lo aprovechó Tsunade para empezar a cuestionar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Hinata no nos mentiría jamás —aseguró con firmeza.

El hombre pensó que sería difícil convencerla pero él ya tenía sus dudas desde antes, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo más en contarle todo a su esposa.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Esta es una excelente noticia, ya podré ver a otra de mis hijas casadas pronto.

Jiraiya la miró desconcertado y negó lentamente, para él Hinata era muy joven para casarse pues aún tenía quince años.

—Lo siento, querida —habló con firmeza pero sin elevar su tono de voz—. Pero quiero que Hinata regrese inmediatamente, envía una carta a la Sra. Long para que envíen a Hinata en un carruaje antes de la tarde.

—¡Pero Jiraiya! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Quiero a Hinata en casa hoy mismo —volvió a hablarle con firmeza y se fue a su habitación sin decir más nada, dejando a una Tsunade angustiada quien perdió todo ánimo de ir a la venta de vinos que se haría en el pueblo.

* * *

Shikamaru cerró la tienda de su padre para pasear un rato por el pueblo con su primo y las hermanas de Sakura.

Él estaba enamorado de Temari. La había conocido en un baile al cual la chica había asistido con toda su familia. La chica había sido invitada para amenizar la velada con el piano. Aquella joven rubia tocaba el instrumento musical con una gran destreza que cautivó al pelinegro, la chica parecía entrar en otro mundo en donde sólo eran ella y la melodía.

Junto a la rubia estaba su hermana menor Tenten quien brindaba voz a la melodía de la rubia. Su primo Neji, quedó fascinado con la hermosa voz de la castaña.

Esa noche conoció a aquella rubia con especial habilidad musical y bailó con ella durante gran parte de la velada. Por supuesto, también se había dado cuenta que su primo Neji deseaba conocer a la hermana de la rubia pero era demasiado tímido.

Ahora, entraban a un pequeño restaurante. Shikamaru conversaba amenamente con Temari pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta que su primo buscaba la manera de hablarle a Tenten, quien a veces aportaba a su conversación con la rubia.

Y no es que a Tenten no le importara la presencia del chico castaño, de hecho le llamaba mucho la atención. Tenía unos ojos aperlados muy bellos.

Shikamaru se acercó a su primo. Dejando a las hermanas quienes se sentaron en una mesa.

—Te ayudaré, querido primo.

Entonces, lo tomó por los hombros y se acercó con él hacia las hermanas Haruno. Se sentaron.

Neji estaba nervioso y miró a Shikamaru con los ojos entrecerrados. Su primo tramaba algo.

—Ustedes tienen un talento musical impresionante —habló Shikamaru mirando a las hermanas Haruno frente a él.

Las chicas agradecieron el cumplido.

—A mí me fascina la destreza con la que Temari toca el piano y Tenten tiene una voz hermosa que fascinaría a cualquier persona ¿No crees, Neji?

—S-Sí, Tenten tiene una voz muy hermosa —dijo nervioso pero al ver que la chica le sonrió agradecida se calmó y le devolvió el gesto.

Por fin había sido capaz de hablarle a la chica que le gustaba.

* * *

La señora Chiyo Long se sentía indignada, no sólo el agradable Naruto Uzumaki le había mentido, sino que también su propia hija. Estaba tan molesta cuando terminó de leer la carta de su amiga Tsunade que de inmediato envío una carta a joven rubio solicitando su presencia con los demás jóvenes ese mismo día.

* * *

Durante la tarde, frente a la casa de la familia Haruno se detuvo un carruaje del cual bajó Hinata llorando desconsolada. Tsunade salió a recibirla y la abrazó. Temari y Tenten ya habían regresado a casa y se habían enterado de la mentira de su hermana menor. Salieron al escuchar la llegada del carruaje, siguiendo a su madre.

—¿Crees que la castiguen? —preguntó Tenten a su hermana mayor.

—Espero que sí, lo merece —respondió Temari.

Tenten asintió dándole la razón.

—¿Te agradó el primo de Shikamaru? —esta vez preguntó Temari viendo a su hermana quien se sonrojó al escuchar la pregunta.

—S-Sí, es muy agradable —dijo desviando su rostro para intentar ocultar su sonrojo.

Temari rió.

—Tranquila, querida —trataba de calmar Tsunade a su hija más pequeña.

—¡Quería divertirme, mamá! —seguía llorando.

Cuando las cuatro entraron a casa, se sentaron en la sala y vieron entrar a Jiraiya con una carta en mano.

Hinata al notar su presencia lo miró con reproche, si su padre no hubiese dicho nada ella estaría divirtiéndose con sus amigos en Tea City.

—Querida —llamó a Tsunade—, tengo motivos para organizar una importante cena.

—¿A qué te refieres, Jiraiya? —quiso saber, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Mi primo llegará dentro de tres días y desea degustar de ricos platillos con nosotros.

Tsunade miró a Jiraiya desconcertada. El primo de su esposo era la última persona a quien quería recibir en su casa porque él fácilmente podía dejar a su familia en la calle y sin un lugar donde vivir.

¿Qué querría ese hombre?

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Acabo de terminar este capítulo y quise subirlo de una vez. Espero que les guste. Díganme qué les parece, si está bien o mejor no lo hubiera subido xD En el próximo cap. habrá personaje nuevo y ya pronto veremos quien es Naruto en realidad. Sé que la personalidad de Neji es bien OoC pero a mí me gusta el Neji de este fic xD Bien, hasta el próximo cap. y háganme feliz con un review C:


End file.
